1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to the procurement of earthworms for fishing bait, and has particular reference to an improved mechanical means that causes worms to leave their holes and come to the surface of the ground where they can easily be collected for use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for inducing earthworms to come out of the ground so that they can be collected for bait have been described. For example, compositions have been described which contain a substance that acts as a minor irritant to the worms, making them want to get above ground. Normally, the prepared composition is mixed with water and spread on the ground. As the soil absorbs the mixture, the worms begin to surface. An exemplary composition has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,679. Adding a chemical to the soil is not environmentally sound and may even damage the worms themselves.
Kiss (U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,256) describes a vibrational separator for harvesting worms living within a bedding apparatus using a frame and screen device which vibrates to separate the worms from their bedding material. Another harvester as described by Stevenson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,946) harvests worms from a trough-like bed with a digger that separates worms by raking the bedding pulling the worms toward a conveyor belt. However, both devices are expensive, not easily transported, and can't capture worms in their natural habitat or soil.
An electric worm collecting apparatus has also been described for capturing worms at the surface from soil electrically shocked (Schommer U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,354). The device consists of an electrical conducting rod having an end portion which is inserted into the ground. The rod generates an AC voltage that is channeled into the ground and surrounding soil, causing damage to the worms which may migrate to the surface.
A device is needed to collect earthworms from their natural environment using a simple and easy method that does not require preparation of caustic chemicals or the use of an elaborate apparatus, and yet is safe for the environment. The present invention embodies such a device and method using a portable vibrational device that sends sound waves through the ground to disturb the earthworms and force them to the surface for collection.